Edith Gripenwald
Baroness' Edith' Madeleine Denice Gripenwald, master of Law, Born 11 august 3770 in Fort William, dead 3rd of june 3866, Luthori, is a liberal politician for the Employers Association Party (IA) current Liberal Alliance in the Holy Luthori Empire. Background Gripenwald is a famous member of the famous Gripenwald family which has been extremely successful in both academics and industry the last 600 years in Luthori. Edith Gripenwald herself choose a political career which has been quite unusual for the family the last 400 years. She graduated as a master of Law in 3793. She claimed that the studies would make her more ready for a political appointment later in life. Political career In december 3793 announced the current partyleader Wilhelm von Lewenheusen, a political giant, that he was to focus on his post as Imperial Seal-bearer and wanted a younger and more keen partyleader. von Lewenheusen, aged 61, prefered his younger cousin Erich von Lewenheusen but the EAP session wanted the young woman Gripenwald as she won the score 122 - 77 and was elected as partyleader at the age of 24. As a start she woke up the EAP classical "A better Luthori" bills and made an unglamourus mega bill with 21 proposals, to get rid of slavery and misogyny. This was a liberal revolution for the old empire and the moderates and the conservatives in the EAP went absolutely crazy as well as the Luthorian aristocracy and conservative institutions. This bill made Edith Gripenwald known to every man in Luthori, and she is seen as the most liberal party leader in the nation for many, many, hundreds of years. In 3795 she reformed the Employers Association Party (IA) into the Liberal Alliance and underlined and forced the political ideology from liberal conservative into a more classical liberalism. She is seen as a controversal liberal politician and was the engineer behind the big liberal transformation of the Holy Luthori Empire in the years 3790-3795. It was probably because of this enormous transformance of Luthorian society that lead to a loss of 20% of the votes in the 3796 General Election. Despite this could the Liberals still claim the Head of Government, but the LA lost a few cabinet positions to the conservatives. And despite this disastrous election could Gripenwald become Imperial Seal-Bearer. In 3802 Gripenwald led the LA to a monstrous election victory with over 83% of the legislature. After the election some other conservative and social democratic movements were started as a protest against the huge liberal dominance in the Cabinet that followed, where the LA dumped the royal Conservatives and claimed all minister posts by themselves. Gripenwald reigned together with the monarch as partyleader for LA for over 30 years but was replaced after the disastrous election of 3827 when the Liberal Alliance lost over 60 mandates in the Imperial Diet. After politics She maintained the government position for over 30 years and choosed to retire in 3832, aged 62, although she took some board posts in the Business sector. In 3840, when the cabinet question was uneasy solved, she sat in the right-wing group that negotiated about their options and alternatives. It is described that the grand old lady indeed were prepared to take the fight against the centre-left. In 3849, Gripenwald, aged 79, was called up to the Liberal Alliance' High Bureau to discuss the election strategy. She helped her successor Denise Silverhielm to shape the political agenda for the 3850' General Election.